My Screwed Up Version of Lord of the Rings Part 1
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: My version of Lord of the Rings. It has characters from Tales of Symphonia, Yu-gi-oh, and Inuyasha in it, it also has some random characters in it.


Young Mithos is flying around Welgaia. As, usual, it is a peaceful day in the City of the Angels. Welgaia was not a place where danger would occur. A little while ago, Mithos received and ring from his sister, Martel, who passed away.

Mithos has three friends. Yuan is his close friend, and his gardener, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are just friends. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers, but they never get along. Sesshomaru is full demon and Inuyasha is a half-demon. They are the only two people, who live in the city, that are demons.

"Hey Mithos!" Inuyasha exclaimed, waving at Mithos. Mithos didn't hear him.

"I told you he didn't want to talk to a half-breed like you!" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Shut up! Mithos is a half-breed, he'd half-elf!" Inuyasha growled.

"But he's full angel." Sesshomaru remarked. Inuyasha frowned. "Hey Mithos, over here!" Sesshomaru waved at him.

Mithos smiled and waved back. "Hey Inuyasha! Hey Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru turned angrily to Inuyasha. "How did he learn about Fluffy?"

Mithos flew over. "Inuyasha said you liked that nickname." Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha with a near by log. "Where'd you get that name anyway?"

"One of them human girls gave that name to me." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh you mean those two human girls who brought over two guys who have spirits living in ancient relics and a wizard?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh look, it's Fluffy!" Megan exclaimed. Kimmy and Megan waved and came over.

"Heh, heh, Fluffy!" Inuyasha snickered.

"Iny, Iny, Iny!" exclaimed a girl, she tackled him.

Megan and Kimmy looked at the ground. "That Kagome has problems." Kimmy said.

"Who let her out of her straight jacket and soft room?" Inuyasha asked.

"She found a knife." Sesshomaru said. "She was chasing some angels with it."

Uni appeared before the group. "There she is. She has been causing some angels some trouble." he conjured up a purple bubble and sent Kagome back to the Welgaia Mental Hospital.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Iny!" he burst out laughing. Inuyasha's face turned red.

Yugi and Marik came over. "What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"He's laughing at Inuyasha's nickname, Iny." Megan said.

"Oh, how come Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't angels?" Yugi asked.

"It would ruin our pride as demons." Sesshomaru explained.

"Did you know that guys in hideous checkered cloaks are looking for Mithos' ring?" Kimmy asked.

"What?" Uni asked.

"Did you…" Kimmy started to repeat.

"I heard." Uni said. "Mithos, those guys are dangerous! You take the ring and get out of here!"

A couple of hours later, Mithos, Yuan, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kimmy, Megan, Yugi, and Marik started their little journey. Uni said he'd meet them later.

"Hey do you hear something?" Kimmy asked. Sesshomaru's ears twitched.

"They sound like horses." Sesshomaru said.

Mithos used his angelic vision. "They're checkered riders!" the riders stopped in front of the group.

"Eww! Look at that cloak!" Megan said.

"Can't you guys wear black?" Yugi asked. "I mean people can see you coming from far away/" the riders looked at each other.

"Um, you guys aren't scared?" it asked. The companions shook their heads.

"Black is a scarier color." Yuan said.

"If we wear black, then you'll be scared?" it asked.

"We'll try to be. We'll act like it." Megan said.

"Ok, come to the store!" the riders left.

After a while, they made it to a village. They went to an inn. "Hey look, a rider!" Yugi said, pointing to a man in a black cloak. The man looked up. He walked towards the group.

"Mithos!" the man exclaimed, taking off his cloak.

"Kratos!" Mithos exclaimed, hugging him. "Where have you been?"

"I was traveling, looking for Lloyd. He's grounded to the room up there." Kratos said.

"Why?" Yugi questioned.

"He ran away with Colette. He isn't old enough to go travel on his own. He isn't eighteen!" Kratos said.

"It's my life!" Lloyd yelled from the room.

"Your life is mine until you eighteen!" Kratos yelled back.

They went upstairs to the room. Lloyd was sulking on the bed. "Not only that, but he's failing Math, Science, History, and English!" Kratos added.

"He needs AVID." Kimmy said. "My teacher, Mr. Vought, will make him work."

"We're going on a journey, he can study then." Mithos said.

"Genis, Zelos, Raine, Sheena, Regal, Presea, and Colette are here. They could come too." Kratos said.

"Weren't there nine companions in Lord of the Rings?" Kimmy asked.

"So what?" Megan said.

"All well, this is my story…I mean our little adventure." Kimmy said.

That night the riders came into their room. "Grr!" said one of them.

Yugi looked up from the book he was reading the looked back at it, shaking his head. "We're still not scary?" asked the head rider.

"No, see saying 'grr' won't scare anybody." Yugi said, still reading his book.

"You have to have a funky scream like this." Megan said, grabbing a TV.

"Where'd you get that?" Marik asked.

"I don't know I just grabbed it." Megan answered. "And this just appeared in my pocket." she pulled out a DVD of Lord of the Rings. She chose a scene with the Nazgul in it. They made a weird screech.

"Like that and the plastic swords have to go, you need real weapons." Yugi said.

"Oh, ok…to the store!" commanded the head rider.

Later they made it to that weird hill. Kratos had gone to find some wood. Again, the riders came. Dressed in black, with swords, and the weird screech. "You guys should just jump off." Sesshomaru said.

"Why should we?" they asked.

"This is where Kratos comes to set you on fire." Yuan said. The riders looked at each other. They screamed and jumped off the hill.

What was that about?" Kratos asked, holding firewood.

"Black riders, they didn't want to be set on fire." Zelos said.

"Oh." Kratos said, setting the fire wood down. "Who's making dinner?"

"I will." Regal said.

"Regal's cooking is almost as good as Genis'. I don't know why, but half-elven food tastes better than human or elven food." Lloyd said.

"That's because we use a mixture of elven and human ingredients." Genis said. "We also specialize in elven and human foods."

"So in other words, you guys invent foods just by mixing human and elven ingredients." Sheena said.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Genis agreed.

"You should try angel food, it is delicious!" Colette said. "It makes some humans over active."

"I've had it before, dad made it, it was wondrous!" Lloyd said.

"Kratos cooking is good even with out using angelic food." Mithos said.

Regal finished preparing dinner. It was tenderloin steaks with a special type of rice, Italian Salad, baked potatoes, and mixed vegetables.

"If you use this much food, we'll run out before we reach Heimdall!" Genis said.

Regal turned red. "I'm sorry." Genis looked up.

"It's ok we'll stop by a town and get some food before we get into our journey." Sheena said.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Kimmy exclaimed, smiling.

Mithos is looking at his ring.

"I wonder what it does." Mithos said.

"Maybe it'll make you invisible." Megan said, "You should put it on."

Mithos put the ring on. "Nothings happening."

"Ugh!" Zelos exclaimed, looking at the ground.

"What the hell?!" Lloyd exclaimed. Many bugs were crawling on the ground.

"Eek! Gross! Bugs, everywhere!" Sheena exclaimed. "Take the ring off." Mithos took the ring off, the bugs disappeared.

"I'm glad I finished my food." Genis said. Genis looked over to Zelos, he was hiding behind Lloyd. Genis shook his head.

"That was not cool!" Zelos said.

"I-I've lost my appetite!" Kimmy said, putting her plate down.

"I think we should just go to bed." Kratos suggested. The others nodded. They set up their tents.

"There are only five tents!" Lloyd observed.

"This means we'll have to share tents." Sheena said.

"I want the one with the most girls!" Zelos exclaimed. The six girls stared angrily at Zelos.

"We girls will share the big tent." Megan said. "You guys share the other tents!"

"I claim this one!" Mithos said, running over to a tent. "Lloyd, Genis, come on!"

Kratos, Yuan, and Regal took the one next to Mithos' tent and Yugi and Marik took the one next to it.

"Sorry there's only room for two." Marik said.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Zelos to the one next to the girls. "Heh, heh!" Zelos chuckled.

"Guess who took the tent next to us." Kimmy said.

"Alright, everyone stand up, we're moving our tent!" Sheen said. The girl took their tent to another location around their campsite.

"Why don't the like it around here?" Zelos asked.

"Why don't you think about it for a while?" Sesshomaru said.

"Um…" Zelos mumbled. While Zelos thought about his answer, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started to growl angrily at each other.

"Some people are trying to sleep!" Megan yelled.

"I know! They don't like you two." Zelos said.

"No, they don't want to be near you!" Sesshomaru said.

"How come?" Zelos asked. "I'm a good person."

"It's because you are a pervert!" Sesshomaru said.

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean!" Zelos said.

"I merely speak the truth." Sesshomaru remarked. Zelos gave Sesshomaru a dirty look.

"I'm tired, stop talking!" Inuyasha growled.

The next morning, they set out on their journey. Before they got into their journey, they stopped by a town for supplies. Soon, they reached Heimdall, the village of the elves, where the met up with Uni.

"There are no half-elves allowed in this village!" the village elder said. Mithos growled angrily.

"You remember Mithos, the leader of the angels. You don't want Cruxis to destroy this village?" Uni asked. The elder frowned. "Your elven people will blame you for the destruction of this village." the elder walked off, not saying anything.

"So we got this far, so now what?" Kimmy asked.

"Let's see, according to Lord of the Rings, we're supposed to get three more companions." Raine said. "A dwarf, human, and elf."

"Hi, I'm supposed to be the dwarf!" said Mokuba.

"You don't look like a dwarf." Lloyd said.

"But Mo's short enough." Megan remarked.

"My big brother's coming, he's the human." Mokuba said. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Who's the elf?" Mithos asked.

"Joey Wheeler!" exclaimed Joey. Megan rolled her eyes again. Joey is fiddling with his bow. "How does this work?"

"You're an elf, you're supposed to know." Megan said.

"Hey I've never used one before!" Joey growled.

"He gives us with elven blood bad names!" Genis said, shaking his head. Mithos nodded.

"So Kaiba's Bormir, huh?" Megan questioned. "I feel happy now!"

"Me too." Marik agreed.

"So that we don't have to go through that stupid meeting thing…we have to take the ring to Mordor." Kimmy said.

"So the quickest way to Mordor is through the Mines of Moria or the cold mountain place." Megan said.

"Let's go to Moria, that's my place!" Mokuba said.

"…I guess we could…" Mithos said.

"I think we're all out of going through a mountain." Kimmy said.

"…what are we talking about?" asks Kaiba.

"Where'd you come from?" Joey asked.

"I've been standing here from five minutes."

"So they leave Heimdall, and head for Moria. After a while, they reach the entrance. "Ok, what's the password thingy again?" Uni asked.

"Melon." Mo said.

"Melon?" Uni asked.

"Yeah it's supposed to mean 'friend' in some freaky language." Mo explained. Uni tried it, but nothing happened.

"Maybe you're supposed to throw a melon at it." Inuyasha suggested. Everyone stared at Inuyasha. "It was just a suggestion!"

"Open the damn door!" Lloyd shouted. The door opened.

"Eee!" Mithos screamed, being grabbed by that squid thing.

"Mithos!" Kratos exclaimed. Inuyasha charged at the squid, and starts attacking it. It died. They all run inside of the cave. It's dark.

"I think I stepped on a head!" Joey complained. Light illuminated from Uni's staff.

"Ugh! Eew gross!" Zelos said, jumping into Lloyd's arms.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked, dropping Zelos on the ground.

"Eee! I landed in dead bodies! Eew, eew, get it off!" Zelos screamed, running around in circles.

"Will you be quiet?" Uni yelled. Zelos stopped.

Mo runs into another room. "Poor dude!" looking at a grave thing.

"My sword is glowing blue!" Mithos said.

"Where'd you get that?" Megan asked.

"My sister's ghost gave it to me." Mithos answered.

"Hey there's something coming!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Orcs!" Yugi exclaimed. The Orcs bust through the door.

"Holy crap!" Lloyd cursed, looking up at the tall cave troll. Megan jumps into the moonlight and turns wolfie. She attacks a group of Orcs. Everyone draws his or her weapons.

"Sesshomaru, your sword won't help, it's a sword of healing!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru growled and puts it away and turns doggie. Sesshomaru eats an Orc and then spits it out. "They don't taste very good."

Joey is shooting arrows at the troll. "Watch it!" Mithos shouted, moving away from an arrow. They kill the cave troll and then they run. Soon they are surrounded by Orcs. Then the Belrog comes, and the Orc run away. The group runs too.

Soon the Belrog catches up with them. Uni takes out a fire hose. "Take this you flaming bastard!" he spays the Belrog with the water.

"I thought Uni was supposed to die with it." Yugi said.

"I guess not now." Kratos said. In addition, they run for the door. Then they go to the Tree Elves place.

"MITHOS, WELCOME." it was Tabitha.

"Noooo!" Mithos exclaimed, holding his head. "Anything but her!"

"MITHOS, I SAVED YOU A ROOM FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS." Tabitha said.

"That was nice of her." Colette said.

"Let's just go to the room so we can get away from her!" Mithos said, running to the room.

"I'm sorry, Mithos." Colette said.

That night. "Why, why Tabitha?" Mithos cursed.

"At least she's not her now, Mithos." Yuan said.

"Tabitha, I thought she was all better, she sounds like she used to sound." Presea said.

"I don't care, she just so annoying! I regret saving her. I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" Mithos cried.

"BUT MITHOS, YOU STILL SAVED ME." Tabitha said.

"No! Go away!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Go away! Nobody likes you anymore!" Marik said. Tabitha left, leaving behind a shiny thing.

"You'll need this later, Mithos." Kimmy said, giving the shiny thing to Mithos.

The next morning, they set out on their journey again. "GOODBYE, MITHOS, I HOPE I SEE YOU AGAIN."

"Goodbye!" Mithos said.

A little while later, they were attacked by Orcs, again. Kaiba gets shot several times by Orcs. "Hey big brother, are you ok?" Mo asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, I thinks so, but I have an arrow through my head." Kaiba said.

Megan kicked him. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I guess not in this one." Kimmy said.

"Dammit!" Megan growled.

"Um, so what do we do now, now that the Orcs are gone and all?" Mithos asked.

"Well, you and Yuan are supposed to go off by your selves." Kimmy said.

"But I want to stay with you guys." Mithos said.

"Well, Uni was supposed to die and he didn't and Kaiba was supposed to die and he didn't so what wrong with Mithos and Yuan staying?" Genis asked.

"Nothing, I like Mithos and I want him to stay, so let's continue." Kimmy said.

They walked off, towards their next adventure to destroy the ring.


End file.
